


Full Moon Recovery

by Purple_Space_Cats



Series: Voltron ft. two sets of pining idiots, mythical creatures, and Hunk the Mom Friend [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Familiar Romelle (Voltron), From the foster homes, Keith and Romelle know each other, Klance has a lot to work on in this AU, Lance is very sure he and Keith are still rivals, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Romellura, Romellura is so sOFT I love them, SPACE RANGER PARTNERS WILL PREVAIL, Those last two aren't tags and we need to fix it, Vampire Allura (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werebear Hunk (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Allura (Voltron), but never fear, eventually, pre-klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Space_Cats/pseuds/Purple_Space_Cats
Summary: “Hunk, my buddy, my man, what do you need? I can grab it for you.”“I need a potion for Keith. Apparently, he went out last night to watch me.” Hunk rubbed  the back of his neck.“Keith did?” Lance sounded skeptical, arching a brow. “That doesn’t sound like the Mulletman I know and-”The door opened with a merry chime of bells.~~Or, The Hidden Gateway gets some more customers.Two of which Lance happens to know.One of which he is very convinced is his rival.Romelle and Allura are beginning to doubt how much sense he has.





	Full Moon Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> It's October. I really, really love October.
> 
> Oops. My fingers slipped.
> 
> This is really short but I actually did write it in like an hour so FIGHT ME.  
> (please don't i'll cry if i hurt you)

When she was younger, Romelle had never believed in mythical creatures. Werewolves, vampires, all that stuff. She didn’t believe in magic, especially not witches and wizards, though she was proud to be a Hufflepuff. She had met Allura when she was 15, and they had gotten on amazingly - and when the both of them turned 17, Allura had revealed that she was a witch. To be honest, Romelle wasn’t that surprised anymore.

When Allura was 18 and Romelle was 17, being a handful of months younger than her, they moved into the same college dorm. Using magic so close to a normal human wouldn’t hurt them, but… it turned out Romelle wasn’t a normal human. She learned she was part shapeshifter when Allura cast a spell she thought would summon herself a familiar. It… turned out to /not/ be that, not even a little. It was a binding spell, one that bound Romelle and Allura together. Romelle became the witch’s familiar.

With that, it awakened some abilities. She had found herself able to shapeshift into three forms, a soft-furred cat, a lioness, and a small sparrow, all colored the same shade of golden blonde as Romelle’s hair and all with the same purple eyes. And… at first it had been very disorientating. She had shapeshifting powers now, and Allura’s powers were far stronger when she was in close proximity. When Allura used her powers, Romelle’s eyes glowed in tandem with the older girl’s. But now? 

Now it was their normal. Romelle went with Allura to the magic shop she worked at, the shop that was glamoured specifically to look like a tacky, cheap store to someone without any magical prowess, someone who was a mythical creature - or tied to one - could see everything just fine. Sometimes she lounged around in cat form close enough to help her with her spells, other times she stayed in human form and worked on painting for her art major. When it was cold, Romelle stayed in sparrow form and burrowed herself against Allura’s neck and into the soft scarf she usually wore in the cold weather. And when someone in the shop was causing problems or being a threat? Well, Romelle had a lioness form for a reason.

Today was a typical day. A slow day. Romelle half-dozed on the countertop in cat form, head on her paws and eyes on Allura. One of her ears twitched and swiveled at the sound of the bell chime on the door opening. A customer?

“I’ve got it!” Allura called cheerfully to Lance, who yelled his acknowledgement back at her from the back store room. The witch stepped up to the front and offered a bright smile, blue eyes glimmering knowingly at the boy before her. A lot of customers had been in today - it probably had something to do with the full moon last night. “Hello there, welcome to The Hidden Gateway. What can I get for you?”

“What’s your strongest elixir of energy?” The man questioned, voice soft but kind. Romelle peered at him and tilted her head just a little bit. The full moon had certain sway over all sorts of creatures - she supposed this one was a Werecreature? “Preferably without wolfsbane?”

“Hunk!” Lance yelled from the back, popping his head out. This ‘Hunk’ seemed to light up, and  _ oh _ Romelle remembered Hunk. Lance bolted forward to wrap him up in a tight hug. Hunk laughed and scooped his friend right up on the ground, ignoring the bean-pole-ness that was Lance McClain. Romelle leapt to the ground and let herself return to human form, laughing at their antics.

Allura smiled a little bit wider at the sight of Romelle back in human form, and it made her face warm oddly.

“Hunk, my buddy, my man, what do you need? I can grab it for you.”

“I need a potion for Keith. Apparently, he went out last night to watch me.” Hunk rubbed  the back of his neck.

“ _ Keith _ did?” Lance sounded skeptical, arching a brow. “That doesn’t sound like the Mulletman I know and-”

The door opened with a merry chime of bells. “Keith.” Romelle greeted the boy who was like an adoptive brother to her, stepping forward to coax the poor boy into her arms. He was a quarter inch taller than she was, but still shorter than everyone else in the room, and was more than happy to slump into his arms. “Allura, would you please-?” 

Allura nodded and offed Romelle a smile, moving to get a chair. Romelle returned her attention to Keith when Hunk spoke to him.

“Keith! I thought I told you to stay in bed, you didn’t get  _ any _ sleep last night!” Hunk helped settle Keith into the chair. Lance crossed his arms over his chest but stayed to watch.

Keith shrugged a little bit. “I know. I just wasn’t sure if you knew about this place.”

Romelle shook her head, stepping away from the group to snag a faintly glowing potion the color of cherries, swirled with darker and lighter hues, not the same for any two moments or from any two positions. “Open up.” She told Keith, and when she did, she poured it into his mouth. He gagged, shaking his head violently, but seemed far more awake now.

She patted his head and then set the now-empty bottle aside. While Keith was reacting to the first potion and Lance was bothering him about his reaction, she slipped Hunk a small vial filled with a turquoise blue liquid, glittering brightly and swirled with both white and a deeper blue. “Slip this into his drink later. He’ll be out like a light and on the road to full moon recovery soon.”

Hunk smiled wide at her, quickly slipping a little bit to pay for all of this onto the counter. Romelle shook her head but he shook his in return, moving to collect Keith before she could give it back to him.

“Huuuunk! Don’t break Keith, we still have a rivalry thing!” Lance flailed, following his friend out of the shop. Allura cleared her throat. Loudly.

Lance popped his head back in, fangs flashing. “Yeah?”

“Have you fed enough to go out in the sun?” Allura began.

“Yes, I have. I fed just yesterday.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“And are you on lunch break?”

Lance waited four seconds for the clock to tick to twelve-thirty. “I guess I am.” He grinned wide, then bolted after Hunk. “Wait up, I gotta make sure you’re not corrupted by the Mullet, Hunk!”

Romelle met Allura’s eyes and broke out into a bought of laughter. Allura let her glamour fall as she laughed and for a moment Romelle was hypnotized. Sure, she saw Allura without her glamour at home all the time, saw the sharp point of her fangs whenever Allura had to feed off of her, saw the pink of her markings and the delicate point of her ears and the way her pupils turned pink…

“He thinks he’s subtle!” Allura wheezed, wiping at her eyes to clear tears of laughter. Romelle smiled fondly at her.

“They’re pining. He’s Lance, what do you expect?”

 

* * *

 

“Are Romelle and Allura gonna be mad you came home to help me with Keith?”

“Nah. Are you kidding? They’ll probably be too busy flirting to notice I’m gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope you liked that! I intend to write more but until then - come join me on my Discord! I'm a Bored Gay, do you have anything better to do? Haha.
> 
> https://discord.gg/MnZ56wG
> 
> See you there!
> 
> Question!
> 
> I intend to continue this, but I'm not sure if I should just add more to the story or if I should write it in separate little drabble-ficlets!


End file.
